cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prussian Confederation
border |flagdescription = Flag of the Confederation |flag2 = |flag2description = |motto = Gott mit uns! |team = Green |color1 = #228B22 |color2 = |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |founder = Czar Lazar, Heinrich I, Mad Max, CnaedmacAilpn |foundedon = 29 September 2013 |leader = *'Monarch:' CnaedmacAilpn |officials = *'Foreign Affairs:' Erakian *'Internal Affairs:' President Orff *'Defence:' Vacant *'Finance:' Vacant |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = PIAT * ODN (link) |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/prussia |ircchannel = #prussia |forumurl = http://unicorn.forumotion.co.uk/ |joinurl = http://unicorn.forumotion.co.uk/register |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/alliance_display.asp?ID=10740 |othernotes = |statsdate = 28th April 2015 |totalnations = 13 |totalstrength = 393,133 |monthchange = - |avgstrength = 30,241 |totalnukes = 70 |aidslots = 6 / 68 (8.82%) |rank = |score = 1.81 }} The Prussian Confederation is a growing, Green team alliance founded on the 23 September 2013. Constitution This is the Prussian Constitution, a document designed to guarantee the liberty and welfare of all members of The Prussian Confederation. Upon the formation of the Confederation and with the will of the people, this constitution has been set forth to guide and assist our leadership and people in the governance of the Confederation. No one if above this constitution and all are ultimately equal under it. II. BASIC PROVISIONS Article 1 Sovereignty of the Prussian Confederation is embodied in the Monarch, Government and Parliament of the Prussian Confederation. Citizens of the Prussian Confederation exercise their power with election of their representatives and through direct decision-making. Article 2 In the Prussian Confederation government shall be organized on the principle of separation of powers into the legislative, executive and judicial branches, but also limited by the Constitution. The principle of separation of powers encompasses forms of mutual cooperation and reciprocal checks and balances as stipulated by the Constitution and law. Article 3 In the Prussian Confederation, laws shall comply with the Constitution. Other regulations shall comply with the Constitution and law. All persons shall be obliged to abide by the Constitution and law and respect the legal order of the Prussian Confederation. Article 4 The armed forces of the Prussian Confederation shall protect its sovereignty and independence and defend its citizens. The Prussian Confederation may conclude alliances with other states, retaining its sovereign right to decide upon the powers to be so delegated the right to freely withdraw there from.Assistance in the protection of sovereignty and independence and defense of citizens may also be provided to the Prussian Confederation by allied states in accordance to ratified international treaties. The Prussian Confederation may provide assistance to allied states in case of armed aggression on one or more thereof as stipulated under ratified international treaties, according to a decision of the Monarch of the Prussian Confederation proposed by the Government of the Prussian Confederation. The defence structure, chain of command, administration and democratic oversight of the armed forces of the Prussian Confederation shall be regulated by law. Article 5 Prussian citizenship, and its acquisition and revocation, shall be regulated by law. Article 6 The description of the Prussian coat-of-arms and flag and the use of these and other state symbols shall be regulated by law. Article 7 All persons in the Prussian Confederation shall enjoy equal rights and freedoms, regardless of race, colour, gender, language, religion or other characteristics. All citizens shall be equal before the law. Any call for use of violence, to national, racial, or religious hatred, or any form of intolerance shall be prohibited and punishable by law. Freedoms and rights may only be reduced by law in order to protect the freedoms and rights of others, the legal order and public morals. Every citizen of the Prussian Confederation shall have the right, under equal conditions, to participate in the conduct of public affairs, and to have access to public services. Article 8 The maximum punishment in the Prussian Confederation will be Zero Infrastructure. Article 9 Foreign citizens may be granted asylum in the Prussian Confederation, provided they are not in any aggressive wars and become a citizen according to the rules governing entry into the Prussian Confederation. Article 10 Military Service and defence of the Prussian Confederation shall be the duty of every citizen of the Prussian Confederation. All citizens are expected to not attack anyone in game, regardless of alliance affiliation unless the Prussian Confederation is in a state of war, or the order is given by the Monarch and the Chancellor. Article 11 The Prussian Central Bank shall be the central bank of the Prussian Confederation. The Prussian Central Bank shall be autonomous and independent, and shall report on its work to the Monarch and Chancellor of the Prussian Confederation. The Prussian Central Bank shall be managed and its operations shall be conducted by the Finance Minister. The organisation, purpose, tasks and competence of the Imperial Central Bank shall be governed by law.